New World
by Mischief Howl
Summary: They believed they could control him. They were wrong and now he rules with his cybugs. We are prey and slaves to him... (Rating may go up.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: To Far, To Late.**_

* * *

It all started with a hidden camera. Watching video games after the arcade was closed. Litwak's Arcade had a right to have one. I mean, come on. If you owned a arcade full of games you'd have a camera to.

The kind man took out the tape every once in awhile to see what he got. But there was something on the tape one day that he found shocking and a bit confusing. There was a scene where it looked like King Candy was beating the hell out of another kart with what looked like one of the racers from the side of the game console.

Then the King Candy character changed. It showed Turbo from the old game Turbo Time. It was shocking to him. Then there was a cybug with odd colors that had devoured King Candy/Turbo.

Later it showed Ralph from Fix It Felix Jr with what looked like a cybug King Candy/Turbo mix. It made no sense. He just shrugs it off.

Well until some kids thought it was funny to break in and mess with the video feed. Taking the tips.

Later some men in black coats. Came and took a look at Sugar Rush. It was just a look inside. They didn't unplug it. They just checked the codes and wrote some things down and took out the game promising they'd return within a week with it safe and sound.

* * *

_**The Lab: Day 1**_

They messed with the code, taking some code out. Other games were there. But they were unplugged, damaged.

Hackers messed with the program. Taking out some code of Sugar Rush. They put it within a computer. "It looks like a virus mixed with a game character. Strange." One said as they tested it. "Putting it back together will be tough. But not impossible"

The game was given back good as new with some confused game characters in it. What had the men taken?

* * *

_**Day 10:**_

"Success with putting the pixels back together. It seems confused on why it is here. And tries to escape through the wires. It is however unable to escape."

The pixels had formed a strange creature that looked like the monster that Wreck It Ralph had fought on tape. "We shall call him King Cybug. Now the real work begins.."

* * *

_**Day 13:**_

"We are attempting to bring him out of the computer. I have my worries about this. Wish us luck to whoever listens to this..."

A agonized scream was in the background of the recording. The technology was limited. But they were really trying to bring the King Cybug out from the computer.

Later on. "Success! We have him out of the computer." The video turns to the strange creature that curled up tightly into a ball. "Beautiful isn't it. We found a great creature.

I added a species to him. Cybrid. He is of cybug and well human... a hybrid. Both and neither. A cybrid. King Cybug will be a new species.. perhaps we can make other characters come to life."

A loud cry was heard from the King as he uncurls. "S-sir. He's in pain. Very bad pain. I don't think he will make it-"

"He will make it! Won't you Cybrid? You will be a great weapon.."

"Sir he is smaller then he seemed to have been on that video. Wasn't Wreck It Ralph about nine feet tall"

"Yes.. we are planning on making him bigger of course."

This seemed like insanity. The cybrid living in the cage looks at the camera when they weren't looking and had a smirk on his face. The pained look was a fake wasn't it?

* * *

_**Day 21:**_

"We got a better and bigger cage. It seems he is more feral animal then human. He tore the bars with his teeth. He does have some human intelligence... I am worried though. We made him bigger.

We took some cybug eggs out of the Hero's Duty game. It was tough. We managed to get two to hatch. They are aggressive as soon as they are hatched and grow quickly. They listen to the cybrid though oddly. "

The camera skips ahead.

"You can talk... say something" The man said to the cybrid. "Tell me who you were."

"King Candy. Turbo the greatest racer ever.. why do you treat me like some animal?" He licks his lips. The wings coming out of his back and fluttered, showing a neon purple-like color like his circi tails.

"Seems the cybrid has a alluring tails and wings. You are probably meant to be a predator like your more.. feral cousins in the cage."

Skip

"The cybugs are able to have eggs of their own. They seem to be able to reproduce without having any intercourse. They become what they eat it seems to. Just like the game. It makes me wonder if the cybrid is able to have eggs."

* * *

_**Day -**_

The camera turned on. Claws moving past it. Screams and pleading was heard. The cages were torn up. A voice came in. "We learn not to mess with the program. But the gamers... the humans always mess with it and don't know until it is to late... right?" The large clawed fingers held up a shaking man.

"I programmed the cybugs to not become the people they devour. Unless I wish them to... I am the most powerful virus in the gamers world. No no hoo hoo~! It is my world now... isn't it. So to the ones that see this. You can only blame yourselves."

The man in the claws screamed as teeth showed in a grin and the jaws open and bit down, blood stained the camera and the camera statics and shuts off...

* * *

The rest was history...

* * *

_**End Prologue...**_

* * *

_Note: This is what happens when I wonder what if King Candybug somehow was brought into the real world... yeah. Sounds great huh? Let's hope I don't ruin this insane/impossible idea..._


	2. Chapter 2

It was humanity's greatest mistake.. well maybe not. If only they had tried to test on more nicer characters. Perhaps it first started that way.. then whoever was behind this got corrupt and thought to use the characters for a weapon.

King Cybug was created. He stayed in hiding for awhile.

A building exploded. It said on the news but humans had their lives to worry about. If they knew the thing that escaped it would they have been panicing.

A year had past. People went missing like usual. It slowly got more strange.

**2014...**

* * *

It was dark when it happened. It was quick and deadly. They tore out of the ground, the asphalt like nothing and the killing started. Everywhere in the world was being attacked in unison. The attack was planned.

And what was attacking you may ask? No one knew.. but the gamers did. They knew. "Cy-bugs!" They had cried out. Humans obviously didn't go down without a fight. We shot them. Taking them down but they just kept coming. We were taken down, torn apart, eaten and killed.

Even after most of us surrendered. Our superiors refused.. getting more of the people killed. Only when the cy-bugs made sure we were truly broken did they stop.

Everything was destroyed. The world was dark and half burnt. The televisions, computers, everything with a screen switched on and there was a head. A man was on the screen. There were strange markings on his face, the color purple. White hair. And a crown.

"Hello people. Hoo! Pleasthed to meet you all. Finally after the meaningless killing is over" The cy-bugs looked at the screens, making purring sounds as the man continued. "I am King Candy.. Turbo. Call me what you will as long as it involves thsire, sir, highness, lord. Anything that isth highly respectful."

What a ego! "From now on you are my subjects.. and of course my little cybug's food or pets. I know some gamersth have knowlage and cy-bugs become what they eat. Not thethse. So when they devour you, you are gone! And althso.. I have been looking for thsome gamer guards.. onesth that won't betray and are fully loyal to me... and are great with technology..."

The camera glitched and his face changed red then a new face and he grins. There was a pale creature in place with yellow teeth then the camera turned off.

Our superiors had no say. They tried to but in the end they were destroyed. No one stood in this man's way.

A week past and many got a text message.

**Join Or Not. **

**Yes No.**

Some said no while some, fearing for their lives agreed. Most were teenagers or people that liked games. They were given locations, left saying they'd be back. They never returned.

**May 12 2016.**

* * *

It was a warm day. Not that any cared to enjoy it. They were busy keeping to themselves and hiding. Cy-bugs came to houses every now and again. If you had nothing to hide you were safe. If you did you would be dragged out with your family and taken somewhere.

There were over ten locations. People were dragged and thrown in cages. Many humans were there.

It was a dark place where cries filled the night. Buttons were above each of the cages and had different colors that shown.

Blue: Need Water

Green: Safe

Purple: Need Cleaning

Yellow: Need Food

Red: Death...

People were used like cattle to be bred and eaten. No one has ever seen the king of the cybugs beside his face so they believed him to be human.

People were outside the cages. But were guards, never caring for the people in the cages.

He yawns as he uncurls from his large throne. There were a group of people that were at the dinner table. They were eating the food happily. It was high class. "Enjoying yoursthelves?" He asked as his four legs make tapping sounds as he closed in on them.

The doors had closed by the two teenage guards and looked away. They knew what was going to happen. "Have thsome candy" He threw them some candy and they ate it happily. He closed in and grins, showing sharp teeth.

His large claws grab hold of two of them, causing a cry of pain. He puts them in his mouth with ease. Their cries got muffled. The rest paniced suddenly and tried to run but the guards pointed their spears at them.

He swallows the two down. He takes his time picking them off one by one. He swallows each one alive and whole. But eventually he did chew at times and swallowed, some red dripping down to the floor. He looks at the guards and smiles with a filled belly. "Good work. You deserve a reward." He points to the remaining foor with a claw.

One guard walks to the king. His look was a tired one and just looked ready to drop. His claw was placed lightly around him. "Yesth"

"Sire.. I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. I didn't know you would do something like this when I signed up. I haven't seen my family in a while and I need to go back and see how they are. Let me go and I won't tell of your location I promise"

"I will let you go" His claw grabs hold of him and picks him up. "I alwaysth have room for one more little tired snack" He grins.

"Wa-Wait no! Please!" He begs. He looks at his partner who quickly turned back to the food, ignoring him. He struggles. "M-My family I beg of you let me see them"

"Of course you can.. after I devour them to of coursth" He leans his head back and dropped him right into the jaws of the cybug king. He grins at the begging, and swallowed him down spear and all. Even if he used it it didn't harm him at all.

"Seems I have a new opening" He pulls out a keyboard and types carefully.

**Do you want to join?**

**Yes**

**No**

**If yes, your family will be safe..**

**If no, **_**game over**_**...**

He laughs at himself and pressed ENTER. He loved the fact the electricity still worked. Nearby were some arcade game consoles. "Don't look at me like that. I do what I need to thsurvive."

Ryu came in with Fix it Felix. Both had their heads down with sad looking faces. "Need anything your highness?"

"Need more food you two.. how is Mary working on it?" He asks, licking his lips, making Felix take a few steps back and glancing at his old game.

"She's working on it." Felix was a servant to the king for the other game characters in his beloved game.

Ryu was just used in case anyone escaped. This was what the world has become. Any sign of weakness, running away, rebelling, fighting back.. it all leads to your end.

Bred to be soldiers and prey. Nothing more. Felix heard of a Resistance but maybe it was just a lie. The king laughed at it. No one could stand against him... right?

* * *

Hope this was okay. I am trying my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix had been forced out of his game against his will. He was confused and in more pain then he had ever been when Ralph's bricks had hit him.

Data threatening to tear from him, pixels falling off. Other games suffered to, forced out. Scientist Felix had once called great gamers experimented on them under the king's orders. And when they out lived their usefulness the king devoured them.

Some died, some lived. Ken, some sugar rush racers. Felix held on and finally was able to endure it. He was threatened that if he wasn't loyal, then the king would kill the game he was part of. Not unplugging it, tearing it to shreds and burning it beyond all hope of it being fixed.

Ryu and Mary survived. Ryu was used to be a body guard while Mary was forced to make cakes and pies for the king and Felix of course if Felix was good.

Felix was Turbo's old friend so of course he'd be taken into this dark and sad reality. He serves the king cybug. Fixing any cage. He was only about four feet tall but was fast, able to jump far and of course had his magic golden hammer from his father.

He longed for the gamers to be free and things to somehow come back to normal. But it won't will it? He bows his head to the king as yet another person was swallowed down. Did Turbo really go truly insane. Was his friend he once saw smile so happily.. was he really dead?

The claws of red and violet typed gently on the keyboard, sending out another text. The electricity would never go out in this world it seemed. And the people that get the text usually always say yes unless they wanted a slow death. How could this have happened... How?

"Felix, my dear little gum drop. You have been good, haven't you?" His claw gently brush along the game console of Fix It Felix Jr. Felix nodded as the Nicelanders panicked behind the screen while Ralph let a GRRR sound at the king. Wreck It Ralph wanted to destroy King Candybug, that was obvious.. to bad the king was to smart.

"I am always good, sir. Please don't do that, you're scaring my friends..."

"Yes, tasty little panicking meals waiting to be swallowed down one by one" He heard the little cries and screams. He loved hearing their cries.

Felix shivers at the thought of the Nicelanders or Ralph being hurt. "Please please don't say that!"

"Ralph was the one that gave me this form. The reason I survive is because of the worthless warthog. I thank him by letting him live pathetically in his game. You're mine Felix. Until the day I decide I'm bored with you.." His wings come out and flutter. Not enough to fly.. enough to show their hypnotism.

Felix was drawn in by the wings like a moth to a flame. He didn't know why. He couldn't understand why the wings drew him in. The claws wrap around him and pull him from the ground easily, wings resting on the cybrid's back as Felix came back to his senses. "My little loyal one. Ryu must be out somewhere sense you are the only one back...?"

"Yes, we believe that there are some rebels were near. We don't know for sure.."

"I see I see. Tell me when you do. My cybugs are always hungry and looking for a meal." There were many, oh so many. No human army could stand against them. Felix wanted them to be stopped but kept it secret. His eyes were saddened and almost broken. That little thread of hope hung on.

There was indeed news of a rebellion. And rumors of some people actually able to kill off a cybug without the use of a beacon. But that's all it was... rumors. No one knew the truth. He just heard it in whispers or words from Turbo himself.

Little strings of hope, breakable strings...


End file.
